


Interlude

by Dancing_Bean



Series: The Super Spy and the Badass Cutie [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude during Tony's party. Natasha has a problem to figure out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

It was a few weeks after she had returned to the Avengers Tower following her brief stint hiding from the worlds media that Natasha realised she might have a problem with Maria. Not in the way so many people would assume. She was not jealous of the other woman, she did not resent her nor feel threatened by her. It was not in her nature. In fact, she had a great deal of respect for the former commander, she always had.

Maybe that was part of the problem, before now Maria Hill had been ‘The Commander’ or ‘Assistant Director’. Even before she had been promoted to be Fury’s second she had worn the professionalism of ‘Agent Hill’ like armour. Now though, now Natasha kept meeting Maria. Just Maria, who often wandered around the residential section of the tower barefoot, who liked to stare out of the windows with her morning coffee and who hummed while cooking. Maria, who hated the press, hated standing up and answering the same questions endlessly to people who didn’t listen and couldn’t understand, but who did it anyway. Maria, who had a wit quicker than Tony Stark at his best matched with a crooked grin that made her heart rate jump. And there was the crux of the issue. Natasha felt a pull to this woman that was at least in part attraction, but there were so many more levels tangled with it that she was hopelessly confused.

 

That evening, seeing Maria dressed up for Tony's party Natasha felt that familiar tug of desire mixed into a knot with something harder to describe. She ignored it. In her experience, emotions either sorted themselves out or disappeared.

She continued to ignore it until she caught a glimpse of Rhodey flirting easily with Maria. That in itself wasn’t a big deal, the two got along well and Rhodey would flirt easily with just about anything. However, the sudden punch of feeling that hit her in the gut? That was different. She knew about jealousy, understood it, had frequently used it as a weapon. She had felt it herself on many occasions for many reasons. Nothing quite like this though. Maybe that tug, that knot wasn’t just going to go away.

She leaned against the bar, doing her best to appear at ease and trying not to let her gaze snap too frequently to the graceful figure Maria cut in that dress. After a few minutes Bruce came over, seeking a quieter spot away from the crowds of the party. Crowds made both Bruce and the big guy nervous, whereas she made crowds nervous. It made them frequent 'event-buddies' (or as Tony liked to put it, Bruce hid behind Natasha when he had had enough socialising). It was a testament to all that they had been through together that now she and Bruce were comfortable with each other, even connecting in a way the other Avengers didn’t quite grasp. And the big guy trusted her, which was quite a compliment. She flirted gently, almost absentmindedly with him, trying to get him to relax a little more and enjoy himself. It made her smile when he responded, no matter how awkwardly. It was the fact that he made an effort to match her despite his discomfort. Well, that and the knowledge that he was secure enough with her friendship to play along at this game. She felt warm satisfaction at seeing him settle, shoulders dropping as the tension left.

She pushed a drink at him and nodded in Tony’s direction. “Your man-child wants you.”

Bruce rolled his eyes in exasperation but got up without hesitation, heading back through the mass of people to Tony’s side.

She stayed put, still feeling a bit too raw to mingle with the happy, tipsy crowd in front of her. She found herself picking out her teammates, an almost instinctive habit now after so many missions together. Tony was easy, the loudest person at the centre of the loudest group. Bruce had made his way to him, a point of stillness that Tony unconsciously circled, never moving far from. Steve had a selection of women gathered around him – Natasha smiled at how much more relaxed he was about this now than he had been a couple of years ago. Clint prowled on the outskirts of the party; when he was in the mood he loved this sort of thing but at the moment she knew his mind was elsewhere. He stopped next to Maria who was standing staring out of a window. She said something that made him laugh just as she looked over and caught Natasha’s gaze. Natasha quickly moved on. Finding Thor was simple as he was making almost as much of a stir as Tony, thoroughly enjoying himself. She caught sight of Sam heading over to join Rhodey, but then her attention was drawn back to Maria as she slipped quietly out of one of the side doors.

Natasha stood undecided for a moment; on one hand Maria could well be leaving for a private reason, and that rush of jealousy was still fresh making her aware that she may not be acting rationally. On the other, Natasha knew she wasn't settling in to this party, so having a bit of a break from it might be a good idea. Whether or not she found Maria. She was heading for the door before she had even fully decided.

She let out a sigh of relief as the mostly sound-proof door closed behind her, blocking the noise from the party off from the corridor. There were no other rooms on this floor, so she slowly headed down to the next, enjoying the stillness.

She found Maria in one of the small conference rooms on this floor, leaning against the low sideboard that ran along one wall. She had a paper cup of iced water from the water cooler cradled in one hand, and her eyes were closed as though she needed the break. Natasha hesitated in the doorway, ready to turn around when Maria seemed to sense her presence and opened her eyes.

“Hey” she said softly.

“Hi. Party too much?”

Maria let a low chuckle “Stark's parties are always too much” she said dryly and held the cold cup to her temple briefly before draining the last of the water and tossing it with impressive accuracy over the centre table into a bin in the corner. She grinned in triumph, which Natasha found impossibly cute.

She stepped properly into the room, allowing the heavy door to swish shut behind her as she perched on the table. “I bet”

Maria settled back against the counter, rubbing her neck with a rueful smile. “I have had a lot of practice since starting work here at sneaking out of various gatherings to find a few moments of peace and quiet, or something.”

“Would you like me to leave so you can finish getting some quiet then?” Natasha asked, gathering herself to stand again.

Maria tilted her head slightly "Or something" she said instead, stepping away from the sideboard and smiling that crooked smile.

Natasha blinked up at blue eyes in surprise, which was a mistake. The usual tug of desire flared into a full blown wrench, and she found herself on her feet, very much in Maria Hill's personal space. So she kissed her. Thought wasn't involved, she simply leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Maria's. Thought did kick in a second later and she froze in utter shock at what she was doing. To her surprise she felt the corners of Maria's mouth turn up, before the brunette slipped her arms gently around her waist and kissed her back, lips moving slowly, sensuously over Natasha's own.

Natasha pulled back after a few very pleasant moments. “Unexpected” she murmured.

“Only to you” Maria replied, her voice low and rich and rippled with amusement, “Super-spy.”

She stood steady, neither pushing forward demanding more nor retreating away. Her arms rested around Natasha’s waist, hands on her back but they didn’t pressure. She was so very there, strong and warm and dependable and wherever they touched Natasha’s nerves sang with electricity. Curiously, almost hesitantly she trailed her fingers up Maria’s arm to the back of her neck while watching her expression. She felt a shiver run through the tall woman, saw her eyes darken almost imperceptibly as her lips curved in a small smile. A rush of heat ran through her, making that knot burn. This was new and odd, this way someone else’s pleasure fuelled her own. Normally she would feel the satisfaction of a move well executed, a job well done, but this was different. Testing, she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over Maria’s once, twice, lingering a third time before pulling away reluctantly with her heart pounding. Maria looked a little dazed, pupils blown and breath coming a shade faster.

“Are you done teasing now?”

“Experimenting” Natasha corrected “And no. But feel free to join in.”

She didn’t expect the predatory grin that spread across Maria’s face, didn’t expect the jolt that it sent through her. That knot in her belly was on fire now. For the first time Maria gave a gentle tug, pulling them closer together as she leaned in to capture her lips. Being pressed against the long, lithe strength of her was enough to make Natasha gasp softly, and Maria took advantage of this to slip her tongue into her mouth, exploring, caressing, teasing. Natasha was not used to being kissed like this, like she mattered. She felt like she was melting, like she was rooted to the floor, like the only thing in the world was Maria and her scent, her taste, her oh so talented mouth. She cupped the base of Maria’s head with one hand holding her in place, slipping the other around her waist to pull her even closer, then stepped backwards so that the counter pressed lightly against her back. One of Maria’s hands ran slowly up her spine, strong slender fingers burying themselves in her hair drawing a soft moan from her. The growl she got in response was ridiculously hot, prompting her to involuntarily roll her hips into the taller woman. Maria shifted one leg so that it pressed between Natasha's, and nipped at her lower lip while sliding her free hand down past the counter to dig fingers into the swell of her ass. She moaned again, this time less softly and Maria pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together.

“Tell me to stop” she whispered.

“Don’t you dare” Natasha returned huskily, sliding both arms up around the brunette’s neck, wrapping one leg around her waist, holding her close. Maria’s trailed her hand down from where it had been tangled in red hair, lightly scraping blunt nails over Natasha’s spine and sides making her arch forwards with a gasp. Eyes dark with desire followed the movement and Maria dipped, kissing and licking and nipping at Natasha’s neck, down her chest to the edges of her dress drawing a breathless whine out of her, sucking at her pulse point in a way that made Natasha’s eyes flutter shut. Briefly her hands framed Natasha’s hips, before sliding lower again, one running over the muscles of the thigh that was wrapped around her waist, finding the hem of her dress, slipping under it. She moved to kiss behind Natasha’s ear, finding a particularly responsive spot that made Natasha jerk and swear softly. She could feel Maria’s grin against the sensitive skin of her neck, felt her other hand curl around her free leg and then she was lifted with impressive ease to sit on the counter.

“Smooth” she said, running her hands though silky dark hair.

“Thank you” Maria gave her a heated smile, stepping into the circle of Natasha’s legs. “I really, _really_ want this dress off you, but I think that will have to wait.”

Natasha felt that knot in her belly expanding as Maria held her gaze for a long moment. There was more than just desire there, desire was simple and this was not. And yet it was, as Maria’s clever fingers slid under the edge of her dress to trail paths of fire over her thighs, moving further up then teasing back down. It was, as their mouths met in open, hungry kisses, soft noises of pleasure escaping them both. It was, as her hands curled almost desperately around Maria’s shoulders, holding her there, needing her there. After both an eternity and far too soon Maria let one hand move to rest on the quivering muscle at the top of her thighs. She paused there briefly before pushing her underwear aside and slipping two fingers directly inside Natasha. Natasha arched back, breaking away from the kiss and dug her hands into Maria’s shoulders, kneading at the muscles. After a moment she relaxed slightly and Maria nuzzled her neck, planting small kisses there as she started to move, setting a slow rhythm. Natasha felt her body take over, her hips lifting and rolling in tandem with Maria’s fingers, her heart pounding in her ears as she felt heat filling her. Just when she felt like she couldn’t take any more Maria pressed her thumb to her clit and crooked her fingers deep inside her, and the world exploded. She was vaguely aware of letting out a hoarse cry, muffled as she buried her face in Maria’s neck, clutching at her with frantic strength. She was vaguely aware of Maria murmuring softly in her ear, of her arms circling her and her body rock steady supporting her. Eventually she turned her head out of the curve of Maria’s neck to rest it on her shoulder, her breathing slowing back to normal.

“Tell me that wasn’t unexpected” she said once she trusted her voice to work.

“Well, I didn’t quite see it going that way” Maria allowed, pulling back to look at her face.

Natasha let her see, let emotion flood her eyes, let her hands trail gently up to tease at the fine hairs at the nape of Maria’s neck. A small smile settled on Maria’s lips, her eyes bright and complicated and lovely. As she leant forwards to rest her forehead against Maria’s the knot in her belly relaxed, spreading tendrils of warmth through her body.

“Do we have to go back up?” she asked after a while.

“Think of the trouble the guys could get into if we don’t” Maria replied, “and they’ve probably started to wonder where you have gone.”

“Let them. I don’t need their approval.”

Maria made a small noise of agreement and moved her head away, dropping a kiss in red hair as she stood up straighter, shifting to help Natasha hop down off the sideboard.

“Bathroom, then party.” She said decisively, running her eyes over Natasha’s dishevelled form.

“Then bed.” Natasha added firmly, holding Maria’s eye for a beat longer than was necessary.

Maria grinned. “Then bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure how well this worked, but it wouldnt go away until I had written it...


End file.
